Manual para Amantes Torpes
by Super Fanfic
Summary: La vida de Edward y Bella no es tan perfecta como se hubiera pensado, aunque uno de los dos no se ha dado cuenta del motivo, cómo les cambiara su existencia que se les cumpla un deseo que les permitirá conocerse aún más profundamente? Mucho erotismo.B/E
1. Si tan solo pudiera

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Manual para Amantes Torpes

_Summary: __La vida de Edward y Bella no es tan perfecta como se hubiera pensado, aunque uno de los dos no se ha dado cuenta del motivo, cómo les cambiara su existencia que se les cumpla un deseo que les permitirá conocerse aún más profundamente?_

_Si tan solo pudiera…._

Bella POV

Hacía ya 10 años desde que Edward me había transformado, y apenas unos días más de que nos habíamos casado, realmente al principio había sido todo increíble, yo había pasado el estado de neófita sin ninguna dificultad, más bien de forma extraordinaria. Edward y yo habíamos viajado mucho alrededor del mundo en todo este tiempo.

Y era feliz, me había adaptado por completo a nueva familia, y aún a mi pesar había dejado de lado a Charlie y Renee, me consolaba saber que cada uno había continuado su vida y que ahora eran felices y yo era un lindo recuerdo para ellos, la hija amada muerta en un accidente con su vieja camioneta. Finalmente y después de debatirlo por semanas con Carlisle y Edward, había decidido que, aún cuando eso me rompiera el corazón, era lo mejor pues así no los ponía mas en peligro, de lo contrario sería un cuento de nunca acabar, yo se los diría a ellos, ellos a su vez a sus parejas y así nos iríamos. Ante eso decidí que lo mejor sería fingir mi muerte, y simulamos un accidente en la camioneta, no hubo duda de pues completamente factible, nadie dudo, el cuerpo quedo irreconocible al caer por un barranco así que lo tuvieron que cremar (cuerpo claro que mi nueva familiar a través de Carlisle había conseguido). Eso me obligo a dejarlos atrás por completo, después de mi supuesta muerte la familia Cullen se mudo y dejaron atrás Forks, e iniciamos una nueva vida en Canadá, siempre buscando el clima adecuado para nosotros.

Jacob era cosa aparte, él sabía lo que realmente había pasado y en un acto de amor hacia mí, y como alfa natural de la manada lo había dejado pasar, con la promesa; por parte de mi familia de que me cuidarían y de mi parte de que nos volveríamos a encontrar algún día en el futuro, al fin de cuentas el tiempo para nosotros no pasaba, así que esa era una promesa que en algún momento tendría que cumplirle a Jake y esperaba para ese entonces encontrarlo imprimado y feliz.

Por otro lado estos años habían sido extraordinarios, yo había aprendido a disfrutar de la vida con ellos, incluidas todas sus comodidades, _increíble pero real, _disfrutaba de las locas compras a las que Alice me arrastraba con cualquier pretexto de celebración y las largas sesiones de Rosalie para arreglarme.

Realmente disfrutaba de mis hermanas, y bueno con Emmet y Jasper era igual, Emmet era el que siempre me hacía reír y Jasper el apoyo emocional adecuado para cada momento.

Edward seguía siendo tan extraordinario como siempre, yo lo amaba incondicionalmente solo había un pequeño, _grandísimo,_problema:

Últimamente me sentía sumergida en una rutina que ya no me hacía tan feliz, y por otro lado me sentía insatisfecha sexualmente, _yo dije eso?, que horror!, _pero lamentablemente era cierto. No podía culpar a Edward por esto, los dos éramos inexpertos cuando finalmente nos entregamos el uno al otro, y aún cuando el podía leer la mente de sus activa familia, siempre evitaba hacerlo, principalmente en esos momentos.

Yo me sentía internamente molesta porque estaba más que dispuesta a aprender todo lo necesario para hacerlo sentir al máximo y sin embargo, sentía que él no, era para mí increíble que conociéndome tanto y siendo tan extraordinario en todos los demás sentidos, en esto no fuera igual y yo jamás me atrevería a decirle que era exactamente lo que me gustaba, eso era algo que me avergonzaría a mil, _sé que es absurdo, _pero él era muy conservador, por la época en que nació y por su renuencia inicial a que tuviéramos sexo antes del matrimonio.

Por todo eso me tenía que conformar con aceptar lo que él me daba, sin embargo, no era exactamente lo que yo quería y él, pese a lo observador que era en general en especial conmigo no se había dado cuenta de esto, _porque lo digo? _, porque hasta hoy sigo esperando en cada ocasión que intimamos que haga o que deje de hacer ciertas cosas, que la vez anterior se haya dado cuenta qué es lo que me pone a mil y que no, pero eso sigue sin suceder y eso me indigna por completo, acaso no se puede dar cuenta?. La realidad es que en todo esto yo soy la verdadera culpable por no tener el valor de decirle como me siento, él siempre me procura y trata de que todo sea perfecto para mí, pero mi torpe personalidad no me permite decírselo.

He de reconocer que de todo esto he caído en cuenta muy recientemente, antes simplemente creía que todo estaba perfecto, pero recientemente he leído, por primera vez en mi vida, una increíble historia romántica-erótica que me ha hecho desear más, yo me había conformado con lo que teníamos, porque en primer lugar lo amaba infinitamente y por otro lado como yo nunca había tenido una relación sexual antes de ser transformada estaba convencida de que esto estaba bien, pero mis dudas al respecto se hacían tangibles cuando veía a Emmet y Rosalie, siempre tan urgidos el uno del otro, en un permanente trance de deseo, eso era una alarma para mí de que posiblemente las cosas entre Edward y yo no estaban del todo bien, aunque pese a los años que teníamos de estar juntos, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y yo no me atrevía a decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, y claro el no podía saberlo al seguir siendo la excepción a su don, y terminaba diciéndome a mi misma que Emmet y Rose eran un caso extraordinario de atracción física.

Con las relaciones de Carlisle - Esme y Alice - Jasper no podía saber, ellos eran más tiernos y reservados con su intimidad, y yo nunca me había atrevido a entablar una charla con ellas al respecto. El único que lanzaba constantemente bromas al respecto era Emmet, pero bueno, era Emmet, así que eso no contaba, yo solo agradecía que no pudiera ruborizarme, de lo contrario tendría de forma permanente un color rojo intenso en mis mejillas.

Era irónico que algo que siempre me había complacido mucho ahora me molestara, a veces deseaba que Edward pudiera leer mi mente para que escuchara en ella lo que yo necesitaba de él, pero claro eso era solamente un anheló, un sueño, y no algo que yo pudiera cambiar a conveniencia.

En estos momentos estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Alice, pese a la monotonía, siempre resultaba un espectáculo, sobre todo porque últimamente se habían propuesto jugar sin hacer uso de sus habilidades especiales, _como si eso fuera posible, ja._

Tal vez era por que actualmente estábamos de vacaciones de la escuela, _sí, la estábamos repitiendo nuevamente,_que teníamos tiempo de más y eso me permitía estar pensando en cosas que no debía, _o si?. _

Me arrepentía de haber leído esa novela romántica y peor aún erótica, eso había despertado en mí algunas sensaciones nuevas y deseos, deseos de sentirme así tal como la protagonista de esa historia.

Después de estar un largo rato en la sala viendo una película en familia tal como era nuestra costumbre, Edward me tomo de la mano y me pidió que nos retiráramos a nuestra habitación, este hubiera sido el usual momento en el que Emmet nos apenaría con sus típicos comentarios sobre nuestra vida íntima, sin embargo, no los hubo, porque en la mañana habíamos ido a cazar y Edward le había ganado una apuesta por la captura de un oso pardo, y el pago de Emmet, era que dejaría de hacernos bromas sexuales por una maravillosa semana, empezando hoy.

Al llegar a la habitación no pude evitar ver la enorme cama con sabanas de seda y unas muy mullidas almohadas que nos invitaban a retozar en ellas. Aunque realmente no la necesitábamos para dormir, era necesaria, o por lo menos útil para poder hacer el amor.

Fue como había sido últimamente, nos recostamos nos dimos algunos besos, y luego el me "froto" un poco, _aunque él creía que me estaba acariciando, _no se si es porque al ser yo también vampiresa él creía que no era necesario ser ya tan delicado como lo había sido cuando solo era humana.

Luego de un rato la ropa empezó a sobrar, _ni siquiera toda,_con lo básico era suficiente, a veces mi sostén, talvez, no siempre., _cómo llegamos a esto?_

Después de frotarme un poco el cuerpo, lo cual sinceramente a estas alturas ya me resultaba desagradable, .- Edward, no tan fuerte, no me frotes.-

.-Si mi amor, lo siento.-Pero después de un rato, lo volvió a hacer, _acaso los vampiros no tienen memoria fotográfica? _este cuestionamiento no me ayudaba en nada a sentirme mejor, porque aunque cuando fui transformada mi físico mejoró significativamente, aún así yo no creía que nunca me pudiera comparar con la belleza que tenían Esme, Alice y mucho menos Rosalie.

Yo, tal como lo había hecho las últimas veces, lo empuje girándolo y poniéndome por encima de él, después de jugar un rato con su varonil miembro en mi centro de placer, y viendo sus ojos oscuros de deseo, me moví hacia arriba y luego me deje caer sobre él, eso era muy placentero, el gimió y me sonrío, eso me agradaba, yo me mecí una y otra vez, sobre su miembro, encontrando mi ritmo mientras el me sujetaba de los senos hasta alcanzar mi máximo placer, pero seguí meciéndome para él para que el se viniera después de mi, le ofrecí cambiar de lugar y el sin decir más me giro y se puso sobre mi, logrando después de un rato de fricción correrse.

Después de permanecer un rato recostados, decidí ir a bañarme y cambiarme, opte por tomar un baño de tina, y permanecer en el agua caliente meditando por un largo rato, realmente no había prisa por salir.

Edward POV

Acabábamos de hacer el amor, y había sido como siempre, muy bueno, ella me dijo que se quería bañar y yo simplemente me quede en la cama pensando un poco sobre lo que había pasado últimamente.

Estaba inquieto, notaba a Bella distraída, diferente, ausente, me frustraba mucho no poder saber que es lo que pasaba por su hermosa cabeza, la amaba tanto que solo deseaba que fuera tan feliz como yo lo era. Yo sabía que ella renuncio a muchas cosas y sobre todo personas por mí, por estar conmigo por siempre, _sería acaso eso lo que la perturbaba?_

Bella ya se había tardado mucho en el baño, llevaba horas en la tina, si fuera humana ya estaría completamente arrugada, _sonreí al pensar eso, _talvez sería bueno bajar y estar un rato con los chicos para darle su espacio.

Con este pensamiento baje, y me encontré solos a Emmet y Jasper.

.- Y las chicas?.-

.-Estaban aburridas y decidieron ir de compras, no esperaron a Bella porque pensaron que estaba muy a gusto contigo y….-

.-Para ahí Emmet, sabes que no puedes hacer ninguna broma a costa mía y de Bella, o te tengo que recordar a ese oso pardo?.-

.-Mmm eres un aguafiestas, en fin, tengo algo que pedirte, "Eddi".-

.-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?.-

.-Ok, ok, veras mmm.- Emmet se veía _nervioso? _Raro, pensativo, y….

.- NO NO Y NO, NI LO PIENSES SIQUIERA.-

.-Hey de que me he perdido?.- pregunto Jasper quien jugaba con la tele y se había mantenido al margen de nuestra plática hasta ahora.

.-Edward, por favor, necesito reavivar la llama.- me dijo Emmet.

.-YA TE DIJE QUE NO.- le respondí molesto.

.-Bueno me van a decir que pasa aquí?, solo siento muchas emociones encontradas y confusas, además de tu profunda ira Edward.- Sabiendo lo incomodo que les resultaba a los demás mi don cuando se daban estas charlas solamente entre el que tenía el pensamiento y yo, decidí explicarle a Jasper lo que acababa de pasar por la hueca cabeza de nuestro hermano.

.- A Emmet se le ha ocurrido la idea más absurda y entupida que pudiera tener, el piensa que esta perdiendo su toque con Rosalie y quiere que yo escuche sus pensamientos mientras estan… mmm… ya sabes, en la intimidad, para que luego le diga lo que ella piensa.

.-JA JA JA.- rio Jasper

.-Ja ja, no me digas que tu no quisieras saber lo que Alice piensa en ese momento?

.-Mmm.- Jasper se quedo mudo, él no había pensado en eso, pero lo peor de todo es que una vez que lo pensó, no le pareció una idea tan descabellada.

.-Grrrr.- gruñí.- yo que te lo explico para que hagas entrar en razón a tu hermano y resulta que lo apoyas.

.-Me apoyas Jazz? Verdad que es una excelente idea?, ándale Edward, dí que si.-

.-Claro que no, par de depravados, si supieran tan solo todo lo que tengo que hacer para evitar escuchar sus pensamientos en esos momentos, de ninguna manera pienso escuchar premeditadamente, y mucho menos decírselos después.

Decidí dejarlos ahí con sus absurdos pensamientos y peticiones, y me dirigí a mi hermoso piano, estaba seguro que al empezar a tocar llamaría la atención de mi amada Bella, ya deseaba besarla, me senté y empecé a tocar su nana, como tocar para mí era algo nato, pronto mi mente empezó a divagar y me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en la petición de Emmet, bueno, no precisamente en su situación, sino en lo bueno que sería escuchar los pensamientos de mi Bella en esos momentos íntimos, sería muy excitante saber que pensaba mientras yo la acariciaba y la besaba y mientras la hacía completamente mía. Mmm no podía evitar que de pronto mis pantalones me apretaran solo de pensar en ello. Pero más rápido que pronto me baje de mi nube, sabía que eso no era posible, pero…

_Si tan solo pudiera escuchar__su mente y saber qué es lo que ella necesita…._

Bella POV

Estuve meditando en el agua largo rato, pero el agua ya no estaba calida, aún cuando ya había rellenado dos veces la tina con agua muy caliente, pensaba si talvez nos hubiéramos equivocado y en realidad no éramos el uno para el otro, yo no lograba, _por mucho que amara a Edward,_ver en nosotros el amor y entrega que se percibía entre las otras tres parejas de la casa, algo faltaba una chispa.

_Cómo podría saber que era, y cómo obtenerlo?, _es claro que en mis planes no estaba dejar a Edward, realmente lo amaba, pero era indispensable darle un giro a nuestra relación para acabar con la rutina, _cómo lograr eso?, cómo hacerle saber a Edward mis dudas y necesidades sin que lo hiriera?_

_Sería acaso que yo estaba mal?, talvez no era lo suficientemente hermosa como para despertar en él pasiones mas profundas que originaran una entrega total._

Estaba frita, no le veía la salida, _a quien decirle, con quien hablarlo?_

_Si tan solo él pudiera escuchar mi mente y saber lo que yo necesitaba…_

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me dirigía al cuarto y ví que Edward ya no estaba ahí, busque que ponerme y cuando estaba terminando escuche mi nana, impecablemente interpretada por él en el piano, me apresure a arreglarme y baje para unirme a él.

____________________________________________________

Qué les pareció?, Podrán Bella y Edward cumplir su deseo?

talvez no es un capitulo super interesante pero, era necesario para establecer un antecedente sobre la historia, les aseguro que se pondrá muy divertido. Por favor dejen su comentario.

SFf


	2. El castigo de Alice

Hola chicas, aquí el segundo capi, quiero comentarles que es la primera vez que escribo algo, tal vez debí comentarlo en el primer capi, pero estaba tan emocionada, que se me pasó, así que para mi es muy importante su opinión. Quiero dedicar este capítulo muy especialmente a Lady-Diva, Cristal Valmont y sereniti84, porque fueron las magnificas lectoras que me hicieron feliz dejando sus Rvw, también agradezco a las 6 chicas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a las 7 que me pusieron en sus alertas. He aquí el Capítulo 2.

_El castigo de Alice_

Bella POV

Al bajar por las escaleras lo vi, tan concentrado tocando su hermoso piano, solo de verlo lo volvía a amar, era tan hermoso, tanto que dolía, me acerque silenciosamente a él, sin embargo, el olor me delató y volteo a verme con su preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, _Dios realmente lo amo y lo deseo, realmente lo deseo de formas poco apropiadas, jajaja._

En este momento solo de una cosa estaba completamente segura, yo quería más, algo diferente, más intenso.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella aparecieron Alice y Rose, Alice por cierto, la eterna feliz, venía con una cara de pocos amigos que a todos al instante nos llamó la atención y nos puso en alerta pensando que había tenido alguna visión de problemas, sin embargo, Edward soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo que inmediatamente Alice lo fulminara con la mirada

- No te atrevas Edward Anthony Masen- Chillo la duendecilla

-Otra vez con eso Edward- cuestionó Jasper

-Hey de que nos estamos perdiendo por acá?- Exigió Emmet mientras besaba insistentemente a su esposa

-Amor?-pregunté a Edward

-Está bien, se los diré y les advierto que no cumpliré mi castigo yo sola, todos tendrán que estar conmigo en este momento- Al decir esto Alice pude ver de inmediato como la sonrisa de Edward se desvanecía y se ponía rígido, entonces Alice sonrió pícaramente.

-Nos van a decir de una buena vez a que viene todo esto?- Dije ya exasperada por todo este misterio.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Rose sonriendo triunfante, _qué era aquello que molestaba a Alice pero que a Rose le hacía sonreír? mmm... eso no me olía bien, me estaba poniendo nerviosa- _Resulta que Alice decidió retarme a una carrera de autos con su nuevo Porche, claro ella vio el futuro y supo que me ganaría, y acepto cumplir mi castigo, porque "sabía" que ganaría, sin embargo en el último momento a mí se me ocurrió hacer un giro inesperado, que por supuesto ella no pudo preveer y le he ganado- la sonrisa de Rose no podía ser más grande

-Y cuál es tu castigo mi pequeña hada, para que estés tan molesta?- le pregunto amorosamente Jasper a Alice, estoy segura que si hubiera podido Alice se hubiera puesto roja, pero eso no era posible, así que simplemente se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y suspiro

-Ver una película erótica- Emmet automáticamente estalló en risas, y beso mas apasionadamente, _si eso era humanamente o inhumanamente posible_, a su esposa- esa es mi pequeña diablilla Rose

-Alice nosotros no tenemos porque cumplir un castigo que es para ti así que con tu permiso- le dijo mi amado esposo, sabiendo que yo moriría de vergüenza si me quedaba viendo eso con toda mi familia

-Lo siento hermanito pero como te dije antes, TODOS, escúchame bien, TODOS LA VERÁN CONMIGO, lo he decidido, no estoy dispuesta a que luego todos se rían a mis costillas por esta situación así que la veremos juntos y no se diga más, ya lo he visto- todos nos quedamos en silencio, sabíamos positivamente que nadie decía que no a Alice, pero para ser realistas Emmet y Rose, verían la peli con gusto, Jasper lo haría por su amada, los que no deseábamos estar en esta situación éramos Edward y yo, nos quedamos viendo con ojos de resignación.

Todos nos dirigimos a los sillones, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

Edward POV

Al momento en que Alice entro a la casa escuche su mente, estaba furiosa, había perdido una apuesta con Rose y ella le había impuesto como castigo ver una película erótica, eso era realmente un castigo para Alice, no pude reprimir una sonora carcajada y pensaba comunicar a mis hermanos y esposa la razón de su molestia cuando Alice grito;

- No te atrevas Edward Anthony Masen, _si te atreves a decirlo sufrirás mi ira_- pensó inmediatamente, preferí callar de inmediato

-Otra vez con eso Edward- cuestionó Jasper, molesto por mis conversaciones privadas con los demás, _acaso es mi culpa escucharlos, si supiera que en ocasiones es tan molesto, y creo que en un momento más será el perfecto ejemplo_

-Hey de que nos estamos perdiendo por acá?- Exigió Emmet mientras besaba impropiamente a su esposa frente a todos

-Amor?- me pregunto mi precioso ángel, pero antes de que pudiera responderle Alice habló

-Está bien, yo se los diré y les advierto que no cumpliré mi castigo yo sola, todos tendrán que estar conmigo en este momento- Al escuchar esto de inmediato perdí mi sonrisa y me envaré, podía escuchar los planes de Alice diciendo que todos tendríamos que ver la peli juntos

-Nos van a decir de una buena vez a que viene todo esto?- Dijo Bella ya exasperada por todo el misterio.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Rose sonriendo triunfante, quien realmente estaba disfrutando el momento, para ella no era algo extraordinario de ver, al contrario estaba segura que lo disfrutaría y luego lo pondría en práctica con Emmet_, - _Resulta que Alice decidió retarme a una carrera de autos con su nuevo Porche, claro ella vio el futuro y supo que me ganaría, y acepto cumplir mi castigo, porque "sabía" que ganaría, sin embargo en el último momento a mí se me ocurrió hacer un giro inesperado, que por supuesto ella no pudo prever y le he ganado- Rose sonreía triunfante

-Y cuál es tu castigo mi pequeña hada, para que estés tan molesta?- le pregunto amorosamente Jasper a Alice, preocupado por el sentimiento de congoja que emanaba su esposa, ella se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y suspiro

-Ver una película erótica- dijo rápidamente, Emmet estalló en risas, y beso mas impropiamente aún a su esposa, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes no aptas para una mente sana como la mía, realmente era una tortura poderlos escuchar- esa es mi pequeña diablilla Rose, dijo con completa satisfacción en la voz

-Alice nosotros no tenemos porque cumplir un castigo que es para ti así que con tu permiso- le dije con la esperanza de que nos dejara ir pues sabía que a Bella no le agradaría tener que pasar por esta situación, definitivamente hoy extrañaría su humanidad, pues estaba seguro que si siguiera siendo humana el color de sus mejillas sería de distintas tonalidades de rojo, pero pude escuchar antes de que Alice hablara que no permitiría que nadie se escabullera

-Lo siento hermanito pero como te dije antes, TODOS, escúchame bien, TODOS LA VERÁN CONMIGO, lo he decidido, no estoy dispuesta a que luego todos se rían a mis costillas por esta situación, así que la veremos juntos y no se diga más, ya lo he "visto"- todos nos quedamos en silencio, con un sinfín de pensamientos pasando por sus mentes

Emmet, estaba ansioso por saber qué película había escogido su amada esposa, y si habría en ella algo que ellos no hubieran hecho antes

Rose, estaba preocupada solamente por pensar si en la película saldría alguna chica que pudiese verse mejor que ella y segura de que todo lo visto lo pondría en práctica con Emmet

Jasper, trataba de mandar una ola de tranquilidad a su esposa para que se relajara, pues estaba muy tensa y abochornada

Alice, además del bochorno que sentía, ideaba formas de vengarse de Rose por hacerla pasar por esto

Y hasta ahí podían llegar mis capacidades, claro de la persona más importante de mi vida no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, solo tenía la seguridad de que era una situación terriblemente incomoda para ella.

Todos nos dirigimos a los sillones, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

Bella POV

Alice puso la peli, y todos tratamos de relajarnos, bueno tal vez solo Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo, creo que Emmet y Rose se sentían completamente cómodos en esta situación.

Qué les pareció, apenas vamos calentando motores tengan por seguro que se pondrá muy divertido, sepan que será humor y romance, nada de drama.

Finalmente agradezco a las 229 lectoras que se pasaron por mi fic, aunque no se dieran el tiempo de dejar su comentario, pero ustedes saben chicas que es muy importante la retroalimentación, así que tómense un momento y déjenme algún rvw, sean buenas que Edward en persona se los agradecerá. Denle Go.


	3. Momentos Bochornosos

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, mil gracias por sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta por que a aquellas chicas lindas que se han tomado unos minutos para comentar les ha gustado, se que muchas más han leído la historia pero no han dejado sus comentarios, chicas, háganlo, realmente es importante para quienes escribimos, eso nos motiva a seguir. Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que se diviertan.

Capítulo 3.

_Momentos bochornosos_

Edward POV

La película inició, creo que todos estábamos realmente avergonzados de estar viéndola. Tal vez no por el tema, pero si por la incomodidad de hacerlo juntos, pero estaba convencido de que nadie podía sentirse peor que yo, pues tenía que escuchar los pensamientos de todos, bueno casi todos, aunque viendo la cara de Jasper, tal vez no era yo el que la pasaba peor, él sentía las emociones de todos y supongo que eso era aún peor que lo mío, muy especialmente en este momento.

Decidí que lo mejor era enfocarme en la película y tratar de evitar los pensamientos de mis hermanos. Gire mi rostro para ver la película, supongo que el título era lo de menos, la "historia" era realmente insulsa.

Emmet POV

-Wow, esa peli sí que es explicita, pon atención mi amor, porque luego tu y yo la recrearemos completita- _Mmm definitivamente esa peli me enciende los motores, aunque claro solo es porque me imagino que haré todo eso con Rose._

Rosalie POV

-Osito, por favor, el que tiene que poner atención eres tú, no pierdas detalle- _Wow, solo de imaginarme haciendo eso con Emmet me pongo a mil._

Alice POV

-Cállense los dos y limítense a ver la película- _Realmente estos dos no pueden estarse quietos, aunque realmente esta peli tiene escenas muy buenas que quisiera repetir, PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ALICE?, debería concentrarme en miles de formas de vengarme de Rose por obligarme a ver esto frente a todos._

Jasper POV

-Por favor contrólense todos que acá el que la está pasando peor soy yo, sintiendo todas sus locas emociones- S_i no se calman dejaré salir mis emociones y creo que no les gustará sentir toda la lujuria que esta peli y sus emociones me están provocando._

Bella POV

-Veamos la peli en silencio y así será menos bochornoso- _Por favor cállense todos antes de que explote por combustión internar, me gustaría que Edward pusiera atención en la película y luego la reprodujera conmigo, PERO POR DIOS QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? Gracias que nadie mas que yo lo puede saber, jajaja._

Edward POV

-¡Oh, vamos chicos es solo una peli, les aseguro que todo lo que verán en ella ya lo han hecho!- _Sí, claro Emmet._

-Pues de ti nadie lo duda hermano, pero para los demás realmente resulta embarazoso- _Y terriblemente incómodo_. Pensó Jasper_._

-Por favor chicos, ya les dije que sería tal vez menos desagradable este momento si nos callamos todos- _Mi ángel, pobrecita, estaba seguro de que en este momento agradecía ser una vampiresa pues de haber sido humana, sus mejillas estarían de un tono nuevo de rojo._

Me resultaba tan difícil concentrarme mientras Emmet pensaba que eso ya lo había hecho con Rose, y peor aún ella recordaba cuando lo habían hecho.

Pero sin haberlo planeado me descubrí atento a la película observando, escenas que nunca antes había visto, mucho menos hecho, creo que si fuera humano, también estaría sonrojado.

Emmet me saco de mis pensamiento, pues finalmente había encontrado una escena que no había intentado con Rose –_Mmm, eso es nuevo para mí, será que le gustaría a Rose?, Edward, por favor acuérdate de mi petición, y dime que piensa Rose, le gustaría que intentáramos esa pose?._

Yo simplemente le lance una mirada asesina a Emmet, no pensaba caer en su juego. _-Eddi, por favor, se que te rehusaste antes pero ahorita no te estoy pidiendo que te metas en nuestras mentes mientras lo hacemos, solo quiero que me digas si esa escena le gusta a Rose-_

Emmet, estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio, pero lo peor –_Mmm, tal vez la idea de Emmet no sea tan mala, realmente sería útil saber que piensan en este momento-._ Ese era Jasper, quien ya había sucumbido ante las locuras de Emmet. Me limite a voltearlo a ver y alzar ligeramente una ceja, tan sutilmente como me fue posible.

-_Bueno hermano, no me negaras que realmente sería de utilidad?, piensa solo un momento las ventajas que tendríamos y lograríamos hacerlas felices- _Simplemente baje la mirada para que entendiera que mi respuesta era un rotundo NO.

Volví a concentrarme en la película, después de unos minutos empecé a sentirme acalorado, esa era una escena que me encantaría repetir con Bella, pero ella era tan inocente que podría ofenderla si se lo pedía, No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Con ella el sexo era más convencional y nunca me había hecho algún comentario o dado alguna señal que me indicara que ella deseaba algo diferente.

Tal vez mis hermanos tenían razón y no sería tan mala idea saber que pensaban las mujeres en ese momento, aunque yo no podía leer a Bella, y ella no tenía una personalidad como la de mis hermanas, podría ser de ayuda saber lo que ellas querían, ¿o no?

Me sentía mal solo de pensar en invadir su privacidad

Podrían acaso los gustos y necesidades de las mujeres ser tan diferentes?, o podría mejorar mi relación con Bella, a través de conocer las necesidades de mis hermanas?, hug, solo de pensar en introducirme a sus mentes me daban arcadas, bueno, no literalmente.

-Huy eso si que está encendido chicos, a ver que levante la mano el que ya lo hizo-

-EMMET- gritamos todos.

-Hay ustedes no aguantan nada, pero si somos todos adultos y esas escenas son las mismas que protagonizan cada uno de ustedes por la noche-

Creo que aunque casi todos quisimos rebatirlo el bochorno nos gano y preferimos quedarnos callados, decidí enfocarme en la película.

Realmente la escena era muy buena y cada vez tenía un problema más grande entre mis pantalones, la chica estaba en la ducha y él la acariciaba bajo el agua, eran unas caricias tan intensas que ella no paraba de gemir, se escuchaba tan bien, que no pude evitar imaginar a Bella haciendo eso, y bueno el problema entre mis piernas era más que notorio, disimuladamente jale un cojín y lo puse frente a mí, agradecido de que Emmet estuviera delante de mí en el piso y no pudiera verlo.

Bella POV

Por dios, que escenas, lo peor de todos es que yo soñaba con estarlas protagonizando con Edward, principalmente esa escena bajo la ducha, era tan tremendamente erótica la forma en que él la acariciaba, que hizo que solo de imaginarlo me mojara, involuntariamente baje la mirada, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que Edward tenía una gran erección, involuntariamente un gemido escapo de mi boca, se que fue muy bajito pero estaba segura de que él me había escuchado, moría de ganas por acariciarlo, pero y si se ofendía?

Edward POV

Oh, Bella se había dado cuenta de mi erección y había escuchado un gemido muy bajito escapar de sus preciosos labios, quería sentirla en ese momento y tomarla de forma alocada, pero temía tanto ofenderla, trate de distraerme, la película definitivamente no era una opción. Dejaría de luchar contra los pensamientos de mis hermanos y trataría de distraerme.

-_Oh, estoy a punto de tomar a Rose justo en este lugar-_

_-Emmet, te necesito en este momento-_

_-Jasper, creo que olvidare mi pudor y te saltaré encima-_

_-Esto ya es demasiado, es mucha lujuria para soportarla toda yo solito-_

Definitivamente eso era aún peor, mejor la peli, Auch, esas escenas son demasiado para mí y mi enorme problema.

Bella me veía disimuladamente y yo no le sostenía la mirada pues sabía que si lo hacía terminaría abalanzándome sobre ella justo ahí, ella dulcemente me tomo la mano, pero eso lejos de tranquilizarme envió fuertes descargas eléctricas sobre mi cuerpo haciendo aún más palpable mi erección, en eso ocurrió algo que de haber sido humano me habría provocado un ataque al corazón, escuche una dulce voz diciendo –_Deseo tanto tocarte- _, yo sabía que era su voz, la voz de mi ángel, y estaba seguro que no lo había pronunciado porque cuando la escuche estaba viendo directamente a sus hermosos labios, me imaginaba besándola salvajemente.

Sería acaso que estaba tan excitado que me había imaginado justamente lo que deseaba escuchar de ella?

Bella POV

No sé si había sido la peli, o era Jasper abusando de su don, pero creo que yo a estas alturas era una estufa productora de calor, y no un calor inocente, de pronto ya no pude más, voltee a verlo y dije para mí _Deseo tanto tocarte, _deseando que él supiera el estado de excitación en el que me encontraba ydeslice mi mano sobre "el problema" de Edward, solo alcance a ver como abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Oh, se sentía tan bien tocarlo, sentía que fuego recorría mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo más me subí sobre Edward quedando a horcadas sobre él, al principio el estaba en shock, pero luego de algunos segundo, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo fuertemente hacia él.

Edward POV

Repentinamente Bella había deslizado su mano rosando mi erección haciéndome olvidar en donde estábamos, y haciendo que el hombre en mí clamara por poseerla, sin que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar ella se subió sobre mí, solo requerí unos segundos para reaccionar y tomarla por la cintura acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos y mis hermanos estaban en la misma habitación, aunque cuando logre aclarar mi mente lo suficiente para prestarles atención pude percatarme de que ellos estaban en las mismas que nosotros.

Quería moverme de ahí, llevar a Bella a nuestra habitación para hacerla mía pero ella me lo hacía muy difícil, no dejaba de besarme y mordisquear mi cuello haciéndome casi imposible que pensara coherentemente.

Bella POV

Cuando Edward me acercó a él también sentí que me besaba con furia, realmente podía sentir todo el descontrol que le provocaba la pasión y eso solo incrementaba más mi propia excitación, en algún momento lo sentí dudar y pude percatarme que buscaba a sus hermanos, seguramente no deseaba que ellos nos vieran así pero yo ya no podía detenerme lo besé, mordí su cuello y quise gritarle _¡EDWARD TOMAME AHORA¡._

Edward POV

-¡_EDWARD TOMAME AHORA¡- _Ahí estaba de nuevo su voz, pero ahora sonaba exigente y me pedía que la tomara en este momento, definitivamente mi estado era de excitación y deseo tal que me permitía "imaginarme" lo que deseaba escuchar de ella.

Emmet POV

Creo que finalmente el deseo había ganado pues me encontraba encima de Rose acariciándole todo su hermoso cuerpo, sin importar siquiera que mis hermanos nos pudieran ver, aunque claro, eso era algo que molestaría a ellos pero no a nosotros. Sentía que iba a explotar por contenerme, pero de pronto escuche que Alice me decía;

– Muévete Emmet, dejémosle este espacio a los inexpertos, jajaja-, para ella era muy gracioso pero para mi era completamente frustrante que me hubiera interrumpido, solté un gruñido y abrace a Rose y me la lleve escaleras arriba hacia nuestra habitación.

Alice POV

Estaba tan sumergida en mis emociones que no vi venir los acontecimientos, de pronto Emmet estaba sobre Rose, Jasper sobre mí, lo cual realmente no era tan extraordinario, menos aún de Emmet y Rose, pero BELLA? Sobre Edward, eso sí era impactante y quise decirle a Edward que se buscaran un cuarto pero vi que eso no funcionaría así que empuje ligeramente a Jasper para levantarme y le dije a Emmet que parara y les diera privacidad a los inexpertos. No le agrado la idea pero tal como lo había visto, cargo a Rose y se fueron a su habitación, Jazz y yo preferimos salir de la casa.

Bella POV

Entre mi estado total de deseo y excitación solo alcance a escuchar un gruñido y luego la puerta de salida cerrándose, pero en este momento nada me importaba, solo sentir las caricias de Edward sobre mi piel y sentirlo, tal vez por primera vez, completamente fuera de control pero de una forma tan ardiente que no me parecía brusca sino una entrega total de pasión sin restricciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué les pareció?, merezco su comentario?, bueno o malo déjenlo, recuerden que es mi primer fic, y necesito su dirección para mejorar. Les confieso que tengo el capi desde el martes, pero me di cuenta que el segundo fue mucho mas leído que el primer capi, tuvo mas rwv, alertas y favoritos y lo asocie con haberlo subido en fin de semana, así que depende de ustedes cuando suba el capi 4, que ya está en proceso, por cierto voy a cambiar a M el fic a partir del próximo. Ahora denle al botoncito verde X fa.

Salu2.


	4. Como si fuera la primera vez

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada en mi mente.

Hola chicas lindas, acá estoy de nuevo, les aviso que el fic cambia de T a M, por escenas fuertes y explicitas en este capi. Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, gracia a todas y cada una de ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar. Les dejo el capítulo 4.

___________________________________________

**Como si fuera la primera vez.**

**Edward POV**

Ya no pude ni siquiera escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos, simplemente me perdí entre sus caricias, las cuales sentía en un nivel de pasión que antes no había experimentado, olvide por completo que nos encontrábamos en la sala, no pude más que enfocarme en el maravilloso ángel que me reclamaba que la hiciera mía, bueno era mi imaginación, pero yo la complacería igual.

Trate de enfocarme en Bella, sentía una pasión desbordante en este momento y no quería asustarla, así que trate de disminuir el ímpetu con el que nos besábamos, pero mi imaginación me jugó sucio otra vez, _-NO PARES- _volví a "escucharla", creo sinceramente que ya estaba al borde de la locura y mi mente solo atinaba a pensar lo que yo quería en realidad y me hacía creer que era ella la que me pedía eso, no, más bien me exigía.

**Bella POV**

Después de que todos mis hermanos se fueran, ya no importaba que estuviéramos en la sala, solo importábamos Edward y yo, así que me entregue a mis más fieros instintos y lo bese como, creo, nunca antes lo había hecho, lo mejor de todo es que él me correspondía de igual forma y no se inhibía como siempre, y principalmente que aún cuando era un beso rudo hasta cierto punto, no era brusco, sino pasional, de entrega total.

De pronto sentí como Edward comenzaba a bajar la intensidad del mismo, quise gritarle y golpearlo con frustración, y mentalmente le grite _-NO PARES- _claro que no se lo diría en voz alta, tal vez ya me estaba pasando y él se sentía incómodo, pero tal como si me hubiera escuchado, él continuo con nuestro beso, decidí entonces dar otro paso, aunque fuera pequeño para no asustarlo y que creyera que yo estaba siendo demasiado atrevida, realmente lo estaba siendo pero creo que ver esa película me había desinhibido bastante.

Baje mis manos, las cuales se encontraban enlazadas a sus hermosos cabellos, y las deslice por su perfecto tórax, era tan hermoso, que me hacía desearlo permanentemente, al llegar al final de su camisa, deslice mis manos por debajo de esta y sentí como se estremecía ante mi tacto, se sentía tan bien saber que él estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo, que eso me animó a continuar.

**Edward POV**

Haciéndole caso a sus "exigencias", la volví a besar con más fervor, para mi máximo placer Bella deslizo sus pequeñas manos por todo mi tórax para luego acariciarme por debajo de mi camisa, la cual a estas alturas resultaba un estorbo, eso desató en mi un estremecimiento pues sentí una continua descarga eléctrica por toda mi espina dorsal, eso era una clara invitación para seguir.

Conociendo a Bella estaba seguro que ella estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y yo no quería que se sintiera incómoda por lo que decidí dar el siguiente paso, en un movimiento ágil la alce cual novia, y en un parpadeo la llevé al estudio, la escena de la ducha era la que se me antojaba pero sabía que no llegaríamos tan lejos, en ese estudio estaba mi piano, este lugar era un santuario para mí y mi música pero internamente siempre había deseado hacerle el amor a Bella sobre mi piano, así que con la delicadeza que amarla como humana me había dejado, la posicione sobre el teclado cubierto del piano, lo que me permitió ver el hermoso rostro de mi ángel y pude ver en sus ojos mucho deseo pero también confusión, lo cual fue una cubetada de agua fría para mi, pues supuse que tal vez estaba llegando muy lejos con ella y que posiblemente quería que parara, pero sus palabras me dieron la respuesta a su expresión.

-Edward, el piano podemos dañarlo- Era eso?, Uff, eso significaba que mis caricias y mi comportamiento estaba bien, eso solo incremento, si era acaso posible, mi deseo por hacerla mía.

-No amor, no pienses en eso, solo importamos tú y yo ahora y…mmm…. Realmente esto es algo que ya había imaginado- seguro estoy que sería candidato a tomate del año de ser humano, ni siquiera sé como tuve el valor de confesárselo con el temor que tenía de que se ofendiera, pero como siempre ella me sorprendió y con la voz más sensual que le había escuchado me dijo -Has realidad ese deseo amor- eso era increiblemente erótico, podía ella acaso ser más perfecta?

**Bella POV**

Antes de que pudiera emprender cualquier acción, Edward me alzo en voladas cual novia y al darme cuenta estaba poniéndome de la forma más delicada que podía sobre el teclado cubierto de su amado piano, SU PIANO?, con el grado de deseo y excitación que teníamos lo haríamos añicos, cuando me vio debe haber visto en mis ojos el deseo pero también mi asombro y confusión por esta acción de su parte, solo atine a decirle -Edward, el piano podemos dañarlo-, vi inmediatamente como exhalaba, y me respondió con la voz más seductora que yo le había escuchado jamás -No amor, no pienses en eso, solo importamos tú y yo ahora y…mmm…. realmente esto es algo que ya había imaginado-

No podía creer aquello, él había imaginado lo mismo que yo soñé desde que era humana y estaba a su lado, que hiciéramos el amor en el piano, aunque la integridad del piano me seguía preocupando le respondí, tratando de que sonará seductor -Has realidad ese deseo amor-

Lentamente fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de mi blusa, rosando en cada ocasión mi piel, de la forma más delicada, tal como me tocaba cuando era humana, muy muy suavemente, eso me volvía loca, yo estaba disfrutando viéndolo hacer eso, con su mirada fija en mi y su sonrisa pícara que me daba una idea de las cosas poco aptas para menores que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente desabotono mi blusa por completo, la deslizo por mis hombros y la prenda cayo, vi el deseo arder en sus ojos al decirme -Eres tan hermosa, me encantas- esto era para mí algo tan tremendamente erótico, el inició un camino de besos y roses por todo el contorno de mi sujetador, (esta por demás decir que era uno super sensual, ya hacía tiempo que había cedido a seguir los consejos de Alice sobre mi guarda ropa) cuando él y sus agiles manos soltaron el sujetador, comprendí y que él aun tenía puesta toda su ropa, así que deslice mis manos por su espalda y tomé el borde de su camisa.

Contrario a lo que él había hecho yo no tuve la paciencia de desabotonarla, simplemente se la saque por arriba y antes de que él pudiera bajar sus manos nuevamente yo ya me encontraba saboreando su perfecta anatomía besando cada parte de su pecho que había quedado descubierta, me separe solo lo suficiente para contemplarlo, sus pantalones puestos bajo su ombligo, con todo el abdomen perfectamente marcado, (N/A, para reforzar esta imagen vean las fotos de la filmación en Italia de Luna Nueva) su hermosa espalda ancha que culminaba en unos brazos perfectamente definidos y marcados, oh, me volvía loca solo atine a decirle con la voz ronca por el deseo -Eres tan varonil y perfecto- escuche un gruñido de su parte, pero supe diferenciar el placer inmerso en ese sonido, yo pretendía continuar pero él tomó mis jeans y los desabotono, pero ya no tan lentamente como había sido con la blusa. Luego los deslizo por mis piernas rozándolas con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta dejarme solo con una pequeñísima prenda, misma que estaba segura no duraría mucho más en mi cuerpo. Me pareció ver el pantalón de Edward terriblemente apretado, como nunca antes lo había visto era la personificación del más grande deseo.

**Edward POV**

Aún cuando yo había podido representar una bomba nuclear tal como estaba mi nivel de calor actual, me controle y comencé a desabotonar su blusa lo más lenta y delicadamente que me fue posible, rosando su cuerpo en cada momento sintiendo la increíble sensación que eso provocaba en ella y en mi, cuando finalice esa tarea me encontré como siempre con un hermoso sujetador color rojo, aún cuando el azul era mi color preferido, me encantaba ver a Bella cubierta de lencería de encaje de colores fuertes que contrastaban con su pálida piel, antes de inclinarme para besarla no pude dejar de decirle -Eres tan hermosa, me encantas- luego bese todo el contorno de ese sexi sujetador mi siguiente movimiento fue ágil al desabrochar finalmente esa prenda, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Bella deslizo sus manos por mi espalda, quitándolas de mi cabello para bajarlas al final de mi camisa y casi arrancármela, antes de percatarme de la intención de su rápido movimiento sentí sus labios posarse en mi tórax, abdomen, brazos, luego se separó ligeramente de mí y me devoró con los ojos para luego decirme -Eres tan varonil y perfecto- con la voz ronca por el deseo, no pude evitar que de mi pecho saliera un gruñido lleno de placer pero eso me motivo a dar el siguiente paso.

Baje mis manos a su cintura y desabotone sus jeans, bajándolos muy suavemente hasta dejarla únicamente con una prenda.

Su cuerpo recostado, de piel imposiblemente pálida (bueno, no para un vampiro), con su melena caoba aleonada por nuestros besos y con únicamente una mini tanga rojo fuego y unas zapatillas rojas de tacón de aguja plateado, en contraste con el piano negro de cola, era la imagen más erótica que me podía imaginar. Creo que mi erección nunca había sido tan pronunciada.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella cuando un grito mental me desconcentro por un par de segundos –_EDWARD EL PIANO- _pude ver la visión que Alice había tenido y el piano estaba hecho añicos, con la poca cordura que me quedaba abrace a Bella y ella inmediatamente rodeo mi cintura con sus perfectas piernas, eso hizo que nuestros sexos chocaran y de mi pecho surgiera un profundo gruñido, el cual se vio opacado por otro de igual intensidad que provenía del pecho de Bella mientras arqueaba la espalda. La gire y recargue en la pared, besándola más efusivamente que antes, realizando una danza entre nuestras lenguas que se conocían a la perfección pero que en esta ocasión estaban creando una nueva melodía para ellas, una de otro nivel de pasión y entrega.

Mis manos recorrían el cuerpo de Bella y sus largas piernas, mientras la besaba recorriendo su mandíbula de lado a lado y rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con mis afilados dientes, nuevamente mi imaginación hizo de las suyas y me ordeno con la voz de mi ángel _–HAZME TUYA AHORA-_ en un ágil movimiento me quite los estorbosos pantalones que se llevaron con ellos mis bóxers y le pedí permiso con la mirada a Bella para finalmente concretar todo nuestro preámbulo de unión total, ella me lo concedió estrechándome más contra ella.

Aún cuando había hecho miles de veces el amor a mi mujer esta vez era como la primera vez, por alguna razón el imaginarme su voz guiándome, y la peli que se había llevado mis inhibiciones, o tal vez mi coherencia, todo eso lo hacían completamente diferente.

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada sobre el cubre teclado del piano, recargue mis codos hacia atrás, solo tenía puesta mi pequeña tanga roja y mis zapatillas de tacón de aguja, abrí ligeramente las piernas a sabiendas de que esa sería una clara insinuación para Edward, y así fue podía ver su notoria excitación, casi pude predecir que se lanzaría sobre mí, pero claro tenía mejor control que yo, se acercó a mi y me cargó, inmediatamente lo rodee con mis piernas, al hacerlo nuestros sexos chocaron y no pude evitar sentirlo en toda su magnifica extensión y dureza, lo que me obligo a arquear la espalda por el placer que me provocaba sentirlo tan cerca, él se giró y presionó mi espalda contra la pared más cercana.

Me beso más efusivamente, si eso era posible, era un beso completamente diferente a cualquier otro que nos hubiéramos dado, había mucha pasión en el, completamente desenfrenada, por un momento recordé que cuando era humana y las cosas se empezaban a encender el siempre paraba, pero ya no era así, no había razón para que lo fuera, y sus manos recorriéndome las piernas mientras me besaba por todo el cuello mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja, no soportaba más estaba increíblemente mojada, creo que tenía una piscina abajo, quería gritarle -_ HAZME TUYA AHORA_- tal pareciera que me hubiera escuchado porque en un segundo se había quitado toda la ropa y como si fuera la primera vez me pidió permiso con los ojos para entrar, a lo que respondí presionándome más aún a él, creo que ni una hoja del más fino papel podría caber entre nuestros cuerpos, él entendió mi señal porque me penetro de la forma más exquisita, mientras besaba mi cuello, una mano acariciaba mi seno y con su otro brazo me sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, con ese simple acto yo podía sentir toda su fortaleza y virilidad, lo cual era increíblemente sensual, me estaba haciendo ver estrellas.

Sus embestidas fueron suaves al principio yo me movía de forma circular complementando sus movimientos (eso lo vi en la película), poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo, no pude evitar pensar -_Esto es el cielo_- realmente estábamos conectados como nunca antes porque él incremento aún más sus movimientos y me hizo llegar al mejor orgasmo de mi no vida no pude evitar gritarle -Edward te amo- eso lo impulsó a llegar a su propio clímax, al tiempo que gritaba -Bella eres increíble… te amo-.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más casi podría decir que estaba mareada con tantos sentimientos y emociones nuevas, nunca habíamos estado tan en sintonía cuando hacíamos el amor, esto era de otro nivel, solo deseaba que de ahora en adelante fuera así y agradecía internamente, aunque nunca lo reconocería, por la ocurrencia de Rose de ver esa película, pues suponía que era eso lo que había hecho la diferencia.

-Amor, eso ha sido estupendo, eres extraordinaria, cada segundo te amo y deseo más- Me dijo mi dios griego al oído con una endemoniada voz sexi, luego de separarnos y vestirnos.

-Edward eres el motivo de que hoy yo este acá te amo, y sí fue increíble- Se lo dije mientras sonreía pícaramente, ahora tenía en mente recrear la escena de la ducha.

**Edward POV**

Una vez dentro de ella empecé a embestirla, primero suavemente, mientras besaba su hermoso y largo cuello, con una mano acariciaba su seno y con mi otro brazo la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, sus movimientos increíblemente acertados, me obligaban a aumentar mi ritmo, definitivamente habíamos estado a otro nivel antes de esto y esperaba que no retrocediéramos porque esto era quizás lo más cercano al cielo que podría estar -_Esto es el cielo_- wow, ella "piensa" lo mismo, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba para alcanzar mi máximo ritmo, lo que hizo que Bella convulsionara en mis brazos, al mismo tiempo que gritaba fuertemente –Edward te amo- eso dio paso al clímax más satisfactorio y largo que jamás había tenido, al mismo tiempo que yo le decía -Bella eres increíble… te amo-.

Nos quedamos abrazados en la misma posición por un largo rato, realmente no nos cansábamos, por lo menos no físicamente, pero las emociones habían sido muchas hoy, y la coherencia estaba regresando a mí, recordándome que mis hermanos, estaban en la casa, ¡EMMET!, diablos, seríamos su comidilla por años, seguramente nuestros gritos no le habían pasado desapercibidos, bueno mi consuelo es que esta semana no podría ser, gracias oso pardo.

Bella deslizo sus piernas de mi cintura y yo recogí nuestras ropas en segundos, unos segundos más y ya estábamos vestidos, gracias al aviso de Alice, no había daños que lamentar y si mucho que celebrar.

-Amor, eso ha sido estupendo, eres extraordinaria, cada segundo te amo y deseo más- Le dije al oído a media voz.

-Edward eres el motivo de que hoy yo este acá te amo, y sí fue increíble- me respondió con una sonrisa pícara que me hacía desear arrancarle nuevamente la ropa, pero por ahora tenía que mantener la cordura, por lo menos unas horas más, la escena de la ducha era mi siguiente paso, así que la bese tiernamente haciendo a un lado mi profundo deseo.

Nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a la sala, mis hermanos no tardaban en bajar, lo sabía porque una vez que la cordura regreso, también regresaron sus pensamientos a mí.

Gracias a la amplia capacidad de nuestros cerebros como vampiros, estaba pensando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuál era la razón de nuestro deseo desmedido y el cambio de actitud?, ¿La película?, ¿"Escuchar" su voz en mi mente? ¿Olvidarme de mis inhibiciones y temores a la reacción de Bella? Yo había deseado hacer esto desde que la conocí y temía incomodarla, ofenderla, lastimarla, pero hoy lo había hecho y ella no parecía nada de eso, al contrario, estuvo extraordinaria, solo de recordarla la inexistente sangre en mi volvía a arder ¿había estado equivocado todo este tiempo?, ¿acaso escuchar algo de lo que mis hermanas pensaban en ese momento había sido de ayuda?, sería acaso la idea de Emmet, algo que funcionaría? Definitivamente tendría que reconsiderarlo. Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Emmet que venía bajando las escaleras junto con Rose.

-Donde está la mujer "INCREIBE" JAJAJA- mi hermano era incorregible.

_________________________________________________

Qué les pareció?, Creen que Edward hará lo que Emmet le pidió?, chicas comenten por favor para bien o para mal, yo seguiré la dirección que ustedes me digan, sean benévolas es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo un Lemmon, cómo me quedó?, el capi se fue alargando pero trate de que no fuera demasiado, espero haber logrado un resultado que sea del agrado de ustedes. El capi anterior tuvo 10 rvw, supérenlo chicas, yo podría actualizar muy pronto si ustedes me lo piden en sus comentarios. Gracias.

Salu2.

Sff


	5. Maquinando el plan

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

Edward POV

-Donde está la mujer INCREIBLE, jajaja-

-En Marvel. Emmet, y te recuerdo que por lo menos esta semana te tendrás que aguantar tus comentarios maliciosos, o te recuerdo al oso pardo?- Mi ángel le respondió de forma picara disfrutando de echarle en cara a Emmet la apuesta que había perdido conmigo y que lo imposibilitaba a burlarse de nosotros esta semana.

-_Eddy, realmente no conocía esa faceta de tu personalidad, hermano pero si has dejado de ser un bebe- _pensó Emmet_, _me habría gustado poner en su lugar a mi hermano pero no podía pues los demás se darían cuenta de sus comentarios insidiosos.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Alice y Jasper –_hermano, realmente tus emociones estaban completamente fuera de control tuvimos que irnos o esto habría sido un caos-_ Ese pensamiento de Jasper me sorprendió el no tendía a mofarse con esos temas.

Por dios así iban a seguir, afortunadamente Bella no los tenia que escuchar.

Alice estaba eufórica, podía escucharla tratando de distraerme pero a su mente se asomaban recuerdos de su reciente encuentro con Jasper, trate de bloquearlos pero luego me acorde de mis dudas respecto a si escuchar a mis hermanas me seria de utilidad en los momentos de intimidad con Bella.

Esa había sido la petición de Emmet, a la cual yo inicialmente me había negado rotundamente pero ahora estaba considerando la posibilidad, realmente estaba cayendo muy bajo pero solo era mi deseo de mejorar las cosas con Bella, porque estaba convencido que parte de la notable mejora que acabábamos de experimentar en nuestro reciente encuentro sexual se debía a mi sorpresa de escuchar su mente. Pero eso había sido mi imaginación jugándome una extraordinaria ilusión, haciéndome creer que la podía escuchar pero no era así y seguramente eso no se volvería a repetir mi forma de saber sus necesidades era a través de mis hermanas, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, ¿cómo burlar a Alice para que no se diera cuenta de esto? Emmet no era precisamente discreto, así que tenía que idear un plan infalible para comunicarme con mis hermanos y que ella no pudiera "verlo", realmente eso seria difícil, porque parte fundamental de su don era por su capacidad de intuir las cosas, así que tendría que ser muy, pero muy discreto.

Tenía que emprender un plan para poder comunicarme con Emmet y Jasper sin que las chicas se percataran de lo que estábamos haciendo, si se llegaban a enterar éramos "vampiros extintos".

Alice POV

Realmente las cosas se habían salido de control, sabía que el castigo de la película pondría a todos incómodos pero no vi venir las reacciones que se habían dado.

De Emmet y Rose realmente no me sorprendía nada, de Jasper y de mi, bueno, la verdad es que no éramos tan exhibicionistas como ellos pero si éramos muy apasionados, pero lo que realmente nos saco de control a todos fueron Edward y Bella, o mejor dicho las emociones tan fuertes que le transmitieron a Jasper y que el a su vez no hizo sentir a los demás.

Yo siempre los había visto como muy ñoños con el sexo y bueno como ninguno hablaba de eso jamás, yo asumí que ese era su estilo, y pese a que tenía la posibilidad de ver su futuro, cuando se trataba de algo tan íntimo lo evadía.

Aunque no siempre me era posible, como había pasado hacia un rato que vi que en su efusivo encuentro el piano no quedaba muy bien parado, también había visto que si eso hubiera sucedido la relación entre Bella y Edward se habría enfriado, por eso me atreví a acercarme a la casa lo suficiente para que Edward me escuchara y poder advertirle.

Ahora que estábamos en la sala de nuevo no podía evitar ver las caras de inmensa satisfacción de Bella y Edward, en Emmet y Rose era común, pero en B/E no, eso me hacía pensar que tal vez antes de este encuentro las cosas entre ellos no eran tan perfectas como aparentaban, eso necesitaba hablarlo con mis hermanas, Rose y yo teníamos que tener una tarde de chicas con Bella para aconsejarla, sobre todo porque ahora que estaban tan contentos debían seguir por ese camino.

Estaba decidido, tendríamos tarde de chicas, en eso estaba pensando cuando note la mirada de Edward, y era indescifrable, me parecía que había en ella, vergüenza, incomodidad, pero también emoción y no supe porque?, será que quería que se diera esa charla entre nosotras?, al hacerme esa pregunta el volteo su mirada a otro lado, eso era una clara respuesta de su parte de que no quería saber sobre este asunto. Bueno, pero tampoco me lo había prohibido, así que alegremente les dije a mis hermanas.

-¡Tarde de chicas¡- Rose me sonrió pícaramente, mientras Bella me veía con una cara de espanto, volteo a ver a Edward pero él solo le sonrió de lado, ella bufo, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Subimos a m recamara dejando a los chicos en la sala.

Edward POV

Mientras yo seguía con mis cavilaciones respecto a lo que haría, escuche a Alice preguntándose sobre la reacción que habíamos tenido Bella y yo hacia un rato y se preguntaba porque ahora estábamos con la cara de satisfacción, ¿Creía que siempre habíamos sido ÑOÑOS en el sexo? PORQUE CREÍA ESO? El hecho de que no nos estuviéramos exhibiendo todo el tiempo no significaba que fuéramos unos aburridos, ¿o si?

Alice quería llevarse a Bella para junto con Rose platicar con ella al respecto, tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad para tratar de comunicarme con Emmet, y tal vez podría escucharlas un poco hablando sobre eso y así sabría mejor lo que mi hermosa princesa deseaba de mi.

Cuando la voltee a ver la vi con algo de vergüenza por sus pensamientos hacia nuestra sexualidad, apenado por la escena del piano que había visto pero también con deseo de que se llevara a Bella, tal como lo estaba pensando, pero no podía decírselo abiertamente pues mi plan estaría en riesgo si ella llegaba a sospechar algo, por lo que decidí voltear a ver lo que Jasper y Emmet jugaban en ese momento, ella decidió que como no la había reprendido por sus maquinaciones, las llevaría a cabo y la escuche diciendo alegremente -¡Tarde de chicas¡-. Pude ver como Rose sonreía de forma pícara y asentía, pero Bella la veía con cara de espanto y luego me volteo a ver suplicante, pero como yo necesitaba escucharla hablar al respecto y necesitaba tiempo con mis hermanos solo le sonreí, eso le molesto pues bufo al comprender que no obtendría un rescate por mi parte.

Una vez que vimos que las chicas desaparecieron en la planta alta, Emmet se volteo y me dijo;

-Ahora si Eddy, cuéntanoslo todo, jajaja- Emmet nunca cambiaría.

-No me llames Eddy, y acaso estás más loco que de costumbre?, no te pienso contar nada-

-Oh, vamos, no seas amargado, acabas de tener un encuentro con la mujer Increíble, que nos deja a Rose y a mi, como dos mojigatos y no quieres compartir nada con tus hermanos- él hizo un fingido puchero después de su pequeño discurso.

-Se que no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos Edward pero hablando seriamente- al decir esto Jasper quedo viendo a Emmet como lanzándole una advertencia de que mantuviera callado- pero creo que es importante saber que ha desatado todas esas emociones, realmente hermano en todo el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos no había sentido tanta lujuria y pasión por parte de ustedes- Aún cuando no se podía manifestar físicamente sabía que mi vergüenza era notoria ante mis hermanos, pues Jasper prosiguió.

-Se que para ti, no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar abiertamente, ya sea porque no te guste, porque te da pena o porque no nos crees capaces de entenderte-

-No Jasper, no es eso, se que ustedes tienen mucha más experiencia que yo en esos temas, pero… comprende… mm… bueno pues no me siento cómodo hablando de eso, esa es la verdad-

-Pero no me vas a negar que algo diferente paso hoy, porque te repito que nunca antes habían emanado esas emociones, o tal vez, no las habían sentido cuando estaba yo cerca?-

-No, realmente fue algo nuevo-

-Y por qué?, cual fue la diferencia?-

-Yo lo sé, yo lo sé- ¡Emmet!- fue la peli, aja, a que nunca antes habían visto una? jajaja- exclamó como si fuera un niño de 5 años respondiendo una pregunta de su maestro, solo le falto alzar la mano para pedir la palabra.

-Emmet, ponte serio, en qué quedamos?- Había estado tan distraído que no preste atención a sus pensamientos, y no sabía de que hablaban, así que decidí seguir;

-No, no solo fue eso, aunque he de reconocer que eso ayudo… pero realmente hubo algo más… pero no estoy dispuesto a hablar de ello-

-Algo más, mmm…?, qué puede ser?- Emmet se devanaba los sesos por descubrir que había sido el detonante de nuestro proceder, nunca conseguiría siguiera acercarse a la realidad-

-Emmet ni lo intentes, te aseguro que jamás podrías dar con la respuesta, es más si a mí me lo hubieran dicho hace unas horas diría que estaban locos- Claro, si Alice hubiera adivinado que yo me excitaría a mil solo de creer que podía escuchar la voz de Bella en mi mente guiándome al hacerla mía, le habría dicho que estaba loca, pero afortunadamente ella puede ver actos pero no leer la mente, eso lo hago yo.

-Edward realmente estás muy sospechoso y no te forzare a decirnos porque, solo quiero saber si esas emociones pueden aparecer próximamente para estar prevenidos y no convertir la casa en una caja de lujuria-

-Jasper sinceramente no sé si eso se pueda repetir, creo que mi mente me jugó una mala -bueno no tan mala-, pasada, y no sé como repetir el momento- al terminar de decirles eso, las caras de mis hermanos eran de WFK?.

-Creo que el intenso momento que viviste, o debo decir orgasmo, con la mujer "Increíble", hizo que se te fuera por ahí el seso, jajaja- Con ese comentario Emmet se ganó que tanto Jasper como yo, le lanzáramos unos cojines a su hueca cabeza.

-Qué?, es cierto nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, tal vez había una razón por la cual tu vida sexual era tan sosa, era peligrosa para ti, y tu salud mental la intensidad, jajaja- Esta vez Jasper también se largo a reír, esto era el colmo. Cómo iba a tener éxito el plan de escuchar a las chicas para saber sus necesidades y hacerlas felices si mis aliados eran un par de bobos?.

De repente Emmet se quedó callado y me quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y me hablo en silencio –La escuchaste Edward?- Casi pego un brinco con la sorpresa que me llevé cuando dio en el clavo. Cómo era posible que precisamente él pudiera llegar a esa conclusión?

-Estás loco, sabes que yo no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Bella- el siguió hablándome en silencio –lo sé pero eso explicaría mucho, por un momento pensé que….-

-Ya van a empezar con eso de hablar solo entre ustedes?- Jasper gruño, este tipo de conversaciones verdaderamente lo molestaban.

-No te molestes Jasper, fue una idea loca de Emmet, no tiene importancia-

-Claro que la tiene Edward, si tan solo me hicieras caso, habría diferencias importantes en …-

-Cállate ya Emmet, creo que ya te había dado mi respuesta- En eso Jasper llamo mi atención mentalmente –Bueno Edward, ya te había dicho que no me parecía una idea tan descabellada, no la piensas considerar?-

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para idear el plan sin palabras, así que lo vi directamente a los ojos y solo parpadee. El sonrió emocionado por que finalmente lo estuviera considerando.

-Qué pasa acá?, no crean que no me doy cuenta de sus miraditas he, díganme si hablan de lo que yo pedí?-

-Cállate Emmet- por dios cuantas veces tendría que repetir eso hoy.

De pronto Emmet volvió a tener esa chispa en sus ojos que me indicaban que había captado el punto, me volteo a ver y pensó –Lo vas a considerar, pero tiene que ser un secreto?-, yo asentí casi de forma imperceptible. Emmet casi se pone a dar de saltos pero las miradas que les lanzamos Jasper y yo lo contuvieron.

**De ****acá en adelante toda la plática de Jasper y Emmet hacia Edward es a través de sus pensamiento;**

Esto será complicado, pensé, mientras esperaba que ellos fueran lanzando preguntas que yo iría respondiendo con movimientos casi imperceptibles.

-Edward, lo vas a hacer?, las vas a escuchar mientras estamos en la intimidad?- vi con horror a Jasper para hacerle entender que no pretendía llegar tan lejos.

-Ok, tomo eso como un NO, hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?, vas a tratar de saber que desean y necesitan?- Parpadee levemente a Jasper para hacerle saber que iba mas encaminado a mis intenciones.

-Hey, yo también quiero saber lo que planeas, vas a escuchar a Rose mientras estamos juntos?,- voltee a ver a Emmet con los ojos como platos, -Entendí, no iras tan lejos, pero tratarás de saber que desean?- Esta vez asentí muy levemente.

-Bueno chicos, que les parece si mientras la chicas platican arriba, nosotros jugamos X box?- teníamos que hacer algo, si Alice nos veía a los tres sentados, sin movernos, viéndonos solamente, empezaría a sospechar y eso era lo que menos queríamos.

Necesitaba por lo menos unos momentos para pensar detalladamente como emprender el plan y además escuchar a las chicas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicas, qué les pareció?, espero que no merezca sus jitomatasos, por favor, solo sus recomendaciones, un millón de gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, eso me alienta y creanme que los seguiré, de ustedes depende cuan rápido ustedes me dejen sus rwv, y no, no es una amenaza, solo mi humilde solicitud de que me hagan saber que les parece el fic, y que desean que pase.

En el próximo capi, sabremos de la plática de las chicas.

Bss. SFf.

**_!Comenten piss¡_**


	6. Emboscando a Bella

**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica S**tephenie Meyer.**

Holaaaaa, acá estoy de nuevo, dejándoles el capítulo 6.

Emboscando a Bella.

Bella pov

-Muy bien Bella, sácanos de una gran duda, mmm…. Lo que sucedió hace rato con mi hermano, no es algo común, verdad?-

-Bueno Alice, supongo que para nadie es algo común enrollarse con su esposo enfrente de sus hermanos-

-Muy graciosa hermanita, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso-

-No Alice, no lo sé, recuerda que acá los súper dotados son Edward y tu, yo soy una simple vampiresa común, jajaja-

-Basta ya Bella de distraerme, al decirte que no es algo común me refiero al encuentro tan "efusivo" que acaban de protagonizar-

-Mira Alice, tu sabes que ni Edward, ni yo acostumbramos a hablar sobre nuestra vida intima, así que de entrada te digo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo-

-Pero Bella…-

-Nada Alice, simple y sencillamente no estoy dispuesta a hablar al respecto-

Rose que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, se acercó a mi y me tomo de la mano.

-Bella, no es que nos queramos meter en tu intimidad, realmente Alice tal vez con su característica emoción, no sabe transmitirte lo que realmente queremos decir-

-Pero Rose, yo…-

-Déjame Alice, mira Bella, el punto es este, sabemos que tanto Edward como tú siempre han sido muy discretos, lo cual no puedo decir de Emmet y de mi, pero bueno así somos nosotros, pero siempre hemos pensado que esa era parte de su personalidad, sin embargo el episodio que sucedió hace un rato, nos ha dado que pensar-

-Y qué es eso que les ha dado que pensar?- Mi curiosidad a este punto me estaba ganando.

-Pues que posiblemente ustedes son más que discretos, realmente inexpertos, y si es así nos gustaría platicarlo para que eso cambiara…-

-No Rose, no sigas, realmente esta situación es muy incómoda para mí y no me gustaría seguir hablando al respecto-.Aún cuando ellas tenían toda la razón, yo simplemente no podía confirmar sus sospechas y permitir que se hablara de mi vida, íntima así como así, aunque pues pensándolo bien tal vez, las cosas con Edward no eran mejores por mi inexperiencia, pero como podía yo abrirme con ellas, era obvio que había mucha diferencia entre mis hermanas y yo, ellas en principio eran mucho mayores y todas esas décadas tenían un peso significativo. Decidí que me abriría poco a poco con ellas pero no podría ser de forma repentina como lo pretendían. Al verlas pude ver frustración en sus rostros.

-Oh, vamos Bella, somos hermanas, debemos tenernos confianza y has sido parte de la familia por suficiente tiempo, bien podrías tenernos confianza-

-No se trata de confianza Alice, Rose, se trata de pudor, y el mío no me permite simplemente hablar abiertamente con ustedes- Quería con eso zanjar esta discusión pero nada más alejado de mi deseo.

-Para con eso Bella, de pudor nada, eres una adulta, pero a la vez eres joven y lo serás por siempre y debes disfrutar de tu sexualidad al 100%, bueno 500% teniendo en cuenta que somos vampiros y no necesitamos reponernos para seguir, jajaja-

-Chicas ustedes son simplemente imposibles-

-Mira Bella, lo único que te pido es que te dejes llevar más y dejes a un lado tus inhibiciones, se que tal vez te sientes intimidada por la presencia de 6 vampiros más en la casa, pero debes olvidarte de eso, cada uno está en sus asuntos y si todos pensáramos como tú te imaginas lo que sería de nuestras vidas sabiendo que Edward puede escuchar cada pensamiento de nosotras, pero sabemos que él no lo hace y eso nos da confianza, bueno por lo menos sabemos que no lo hace cuando estamos en parejas, tú me entiendes jajaja-

-Eso, Rose tiene razón déjate llevar te aseguro que el resultado será muy bueno para Edward y para ti, pero definitivamente por mucho que protestes y ya que no quisiste abrirte con nosotras, me debes un día de compras específicamente para ir a Victoria Secret- Alice dijo esto dando pequeños saltos, feliz de saber que yo no podría oponerme a la lógica de su razonamiento, con una sonrisa enigmática que me hacía entender que ella tal vez estaba teniendo una visión al respecto, hug.

Dejarme llevar, posiblemente ellas tenían razón, siempre me había preocupado mucho que alguien nos escuchara, pero a quien quería engañar, claro que todos nos podían escuchar si quisieran, pero como había dicho Rose, a nadie le importaba realmente hacerlo, aunque Emmet, era Emmet y seguramente sufriríamos de sus bromas pesadas, pero eso de todas formas ocurría, entonces qué más daba dejarse llevar y de paso disfrutarlo mucho más, y pues si Alice podía vernos, lo haría lo disfrutara o no, así que definitivamente iba a dejarme llevar más y también trataría de ser más participativa.

Edward POV

Mientras "jugábamos" Xbox, me dediqué a escuchar la charla de las chicas, era evidente que ellas habían pensado en emboscar a Bella y hacerla hablar, jajaja, pero, mi ángel, no se los había permitido, amaba eso de ella, pese a ser tímida y frágil en comparación de mis hermanas, ella no se sentía forzada a cumplir sus caprichos y eso ya se los había dejado claro desde hacía mucho, especialmente a Alice.

He de reconocer que me sentí un tanto frustrado, pues ahora que me había decidido a "escucharlas" clandestinamente, no habían hablado de cosas relevantes a mi propósito, pero la recomendación final hacia mis hermanas de "dejarse llevar", fue buena, especialmente porque mientras Rose se la daba a Bella, Alice tuvo una visión de Bella y yo, en la ducha, mmm, eso me hacía desear ir por ella y llevarla a nuestro cuarto, pero bueno si Alice estaba teniendo esa visión eso significaba que Bella no se opondría, definitivamente tenía que tomar esta oportunidad, así que me levante.

-Lo siento chicos, por ahora no hay nada- les dije eso mientras les entregaba mi control de Xbox, esperaba que con esa frase entendieran el doble sentido de mis palabras. Jasper volteo y asintió ligeramente mientras me decía –_entiendo hermano, pero sigue pendiente_-

Emmet, me puso un puchero y me dijo _–Huy Eddi, esa si es mala suerte por fin te convenzo y resulta que ahora las chicas no nos dan nada que usar-_ Él tenía razón pero así estaban las cosas ahora, así que simplemente moví los hombros, y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, era hora de ir por Bella e invitarla a darse un baño conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta Alice me estaba abriendo.

-Bueno hermanita, creo que han venido por ti- La duendecilla me dirigió una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras me decía –_hermanito, estás creciendo-, _yo solo le sonreí y voltee a ver a Bella que me veía interrogante, tomé su mano y le pedí que con un movimiento de mi cabeza que me siguiera.

-Qué pasa amor?- Me dijo interrogante ante mi inexplicable comportamiento.

-Simplemente que desde hace mucho rato te alejaron de mí y yo tenía otros planes para nosotros-

-Otros planes?, cuáles?- Su seño se frunció ligeramente, tratando de entender de que hablaba.

-Bueno- le dije mientras la abrazaba y la dirigía a nuestra habitación, susurrándole al oído- una ducha.

Qué les pareció?, es cortito, pero eso se debe a que si incluía la escena de la ducha el capi se extendería mucho y me tardaría más en subirlo, así que decidí darles este adelanto, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, así que de su participación depende si comentan muchas chicas lindas, podría subirlo hoy mismo en la noche, pero ya saben, depende de ustedes. Besos. Y por fa, no olviden dejar su opinión.

Salu2.

SFf


	7. La ducha

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la saga Crepúsculo (Twilight).

Hola chicas, sí se que les dije que anoche actualizaría, pero bueno también les dije que dependia de sus coments, y la verdad estoy un poco triste pues muy poquitas dejaron el suyo, aún cuando tuve 500 hits, chicas siquieren a Edward para ustedes, díganme que les parece el fic.

Les dejo el capi 7.

**La ducha.**

Bella POV

Cuando Edward me dijo que quería darse una ducha conmigo, sentí todos mis sentidos alertarse, y si hubiera tenido corazón, bueno si hubiera estado "viva", estaba segura que habría sufrido un paro cardiaco.

Esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para "Dejarme llevar" con Edward, tal como mis hermanas me lo habían recomendado.

La verdad es que al igual que él yo también había deseado protagonizar la escena de la ducha desde que la vimos en la peli, pero no me creía con la desinhibición necesaria para tomar la iniciativa, así que seguramente esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Tome gustosa la mano de Edward y caminé al lado de Alice, evitando verla pues sabía que en su mirada y sonrisa habría implicada mucha picardía, que no necesitaba ver pues seguramente me quitarían el valor que empezaba a tener para ser un poco más participativa en nuestra relación.

Caminamos a paso humano hacia nuestra habitación, realmente no había prisa, pero seguramente al igual que yo, Edward necesitaba meditar un poco su próximo movimiento hacia mí.

-Te apetece tomar una ducha amor?-me preguntó al entrar a la recámara, yo hubiera deseado arrojarme hacia él de inmediato pero tenía que demostrar un poquito de autocontrol, la verdad es que este pendía de un hilo desde el encuentro que habíamos tenido en el piano no podía dejar de recordar lo increíble que me hizo sentir y cuanto deseaba repetirlo.

-Claro mi vida, me encantaría- con esta respuesta él se acercó a mí, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al cuarto de baño y delicadamente, comenzó a besarme, inicialmente fue un beso delicado y suave, yo lo deje actuar antes de empezar a acariciarlo, , el rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso a mi boca y se lo concedí de inmediato, dios, sentir su sabor era tan embriagante, al sentirlo no pude evitar emitir un gemido que quedo ahogado en su boca, inmediatamente subí mis manos, suavemente rozando delicadamente todo su pecho, deleitándome con su extraordinario cuerpo de adonis.

Aún cuando no necesitábamos el aire para respirar si era un gusto hacerlo porque eso nos permitía percibir el olor del otro lo cual era una adicción para ambos, por eso separamos nuestros labios, pero los suyos siguieron rozando mí mejilla, luego se deslizó por mi cuello para dejar pequeñas mordidas en él que me hacían enloquecer.

-Bella tu sabor es tan increíble, me encanta-

Yo no me podía quedar atrás, así que acaricie y tiré de sus cabellos ligeramente, luego comencé un camino hacia el frente de su camisa para desabotonar uno a uno sus botones, ansiaba poder observarlo y deleitarme con su hermoso cuerpo que me hacía desearlo hasta que era doloroso.

Logre quitarle su camisa y la deje caer al suelo, inmediatamente lo acaricié prolongadamente, realmente eso se sentía tan bien, el me sonrió hermosamente.

-Preciosa creo que me llevas ventaja- él se refería a la ropa, pero yo quería dejarlo primero a él sin nada, así que le dí un corto beso mientras mis manos rozaban el borde de su pantalón y cuidadosamente lo desabotonaba, inmediatamente sentí como él se estremecía ante mi taco en la parte baja de su abdomen. Con un movimiento rápido le quité los pantalones y el bóxer.

-Eres tan perfecto, me vuelves loca-

Mis planes eran seguir teniendo el control pero los de él eran diferentes.

Edward POV

Bella estaba tomando el control y me estaba mandando al cielo con sus pequeñas manos rozando mi bajo abdomen para luego casi arrancarme los pantalones y el bóxer, pero yo no cedería tan pronto, yo le daría batalla, así que tome sus muñecas y bese cada una para luego bajarlas lentamente, luego dirigir mis manos a su blusa y comenzar mi camino para quitársela delicadamente, por segunda vez en el día la veía con aquel sostén que me hacía endurecer hasta lo imposible, luego le quité los pantalones rozando en el camino sus largas piernas, dejándola solo en ropa interior, pero esta también era estorbosa así que le desabroche su sujetador y lo deslice suavemente por sus brazos. Hasta que este cayo, ahora solamente tenía sus pequeñas bragas.

-Wow, realmente ese color te queda maravillosamente bien-

La giré para abrazarla por detrás, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos deslice su cabello de su hombro y ella se deladeó ligeramente dándome acceso total a su largo cuello, el cual aproveche al máximo, besándola y rozando mis dientes en su cuello y clavícula, aun cuando no lo creía posible me sentía cada vez más encendido, al rozar su redondo y perfecto trasero frotándose ligeramente contra mi duro miembro, yo seguí besándola ella arqueo su espalda y subió sus manos hasta mi cabello acariciándolo repetidamente, ella sabía que esa costumbre de ella me encantaba.

-Eres simplemente deliciosa amor, exquisita-

Con mis manos bajando a sus costados delineando cada una de sus perfectas curvas la hacían estremecer a mi tacto, ella volteo a verme con una pícara sonrisa y dio unos pasos hacia la ducha, se inclinó ligeramente para abrir las llaves del agua y dejarla correr a la temperatura correcta para nosotros, dios, esa vista me volvía loco, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia mí, se agacho y muy, muy lentamente deslizo sus bragas por sus piernas, haciendo que mi muerto corazón latiera en mi pecho imaginariamente.

-Bella, acaso quieres matarme, porque déjame decirte que lo estás consiguiendo-

-_Acércate-_ si creía que su movimiento anterior haría latir mi corazón, este sonido en mi mente con su voz pidiéndome que me acercara a ella lo habría detenido definitivamente. Ahí estaba mi mente nuevamente imaginando su voz, interpretando sus deseos, pero quien era yo para no obedecer a esa diosa cuando manifestaba sus deseos?

Me apresuré a estar a su lado, el agua corriendo por nuestros cuerpos a una temperatura alta que hacía sentir nuestros cuerpos más calientes de lo que ya estaban. Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero en lugar de envolverme en ellos, subió una mano a mi cabello mientras la otra se extendía por mi longitud, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, me sorprendió gratamente darme cuenta que Bella era más atrevida sexualmente de lo que nunca había sido y me encantaba.

Antes de permitirle, otro movimiento, la tome en brazos y la recosté en la esquina del jacuzzi, y suavemente empuje sus piernas para que me permitiera el acceso que necesitaba, me hinqué frente a ella y levante una de sus piernas para irla besando desde su pantorrilla, dejando caminos húmedos, al llegar a su entrepierna mordisqueándola, ella comenzó a gemir lo cual era música para mis oídos, eso me dio la motivación para dirigirme a su centro y comenzarla a besar.

Ella estaba increíblemente húmeda, lo cual me excitaba aún más, mientras yo saboreaba su dulce sabor "escuchaba" que ella me guiaba –_Así, más lento, más rápido, muérdeme suavemente, me haces llegar al cielo- _pese a que no era físicamente posible yo casi sentía que me dolía mi virilidad solo de saberla disfrutando tanto, gracias a la capacidad de nuestros mente de razonar varias cosas a la vez pude darme cuenta que la forma en que ella me guiaba no era igual a la forma en que yo lo hubiera hecho si no la estuviera "escuchando", eso realmente me desconcertó, pues significaba que ella no había disfrutado al cien por ciento durante los años pasados, pues nunca la había visto disfrutar tanto como hoy.

-Edwardddd… Te amo… me vuelves loca- con unos besos más mi ángel se corrió para mi, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar me empujo a la otra esquina y se hinco frente a mí, dándome una imagen terriblemente sensual cuando acaricio mi miembro para luego empezar a besarlo y lamerlo provocando que de mi pecho saliera un gruñido profundo de placer, esta Bella atrevida me volvía loco, me hacía desearla en dimensiones desconocidas previamente por mí.

-Oh Bella, eres extraordinaria, te amo-

Sus movimientos eran tan sensuales verla frente a mi hincada con mi miembro en su boca por su posición podía perfectamente ver toda su espalda y cadera con sus perfectas curvas enmarcadas por una hermosa melena castaña que contrastaba con su pálida piel, no pude resistirme mucho más a su majestuosa forma de darme placer y antes de que me pudiera venir, ella se alejo ligeramente permitiendo que todo mi líquido cayera sobre sus senos redondos y perfectos, esa imagen me hizo estar listo de inmediato-Bella eres endemoniadamente sexi- la levante y la dirigí hacia el chorro de agua que seguía cayendo de la regadera y ataque su boca con besos desenfrenados y apasionados, ella correspondió de inmediato enrollando sus manos en mis cabellos y rodeando mi cintura con sus largas piernas.

El nuevo roce de nuestros sexos, nos hizo gemir a los dos de placer y poco necesite moverme para embestirla de una vez, alargando aún más nuestro gemido.

-_Eres magnifico, sigue así- _ Esa voz se había convertido rápidamente en mi mejor aliada y yo estaba dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que me "dijera", pues estaba descubriendo nuevas formas de darle placer a mi mujer.

La seguí embistiendo, tal como ella me lo "indicaba" –_más rápido, sigue, más profundo-_ creo que mi coherencia había quedado en el olvido, yo simplemente obedecía, y a la vez atacaba sus senos, en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho salvajemente, pero ahí estaba su "voz" nuevamente guiándome, -_despacio, succiona, lámeme, besa mi cuello, muérdeme, sigue así-_ yo era un esclavo que simplemente seguía sus indicaciones, mientras ella arañaba mi espalda enviándome fuertes descargas eléctricas que me impulsaban a seguir.

-Edward estoy a punto de…-

-Amor no te detengas, estoy contigo, te amo….-

Luego de unas embestidas más los dos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, ella bajo sus piernas, y entonces yo la acaricie tiernamente y comenzamos a bañarnos mutuamente, dejando que el calor del agua calmara las intensas sensaciones y emociones que acabamos de vivir.

-Eres tan hermosa, sabes que me vuelves loco?, realmente eres mi vida Bella, no puedo dejar de agradecer que te hayas cruzado en mi camino y que me hayas aceptado-

-Mi vida, yo también agradezco que finalmente me aceptaras en tu mundo, me haces feliz-

No podíamos dejar de rozarnos y dejar amorosas caricias en el cuerpo del otro.

----------------------------------------------------

Qué les pareció?, merezco sus comentarios?, digan que síii, plissssssss, denle al botoncito verde.

Salu2.

SFf


End file.
